tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lethanvas
Lethargic Canvas Also known as Lethanvas is a NSFW Role Play and Art blog, consisting of both role playing and drawn art and asks. He is a dragon pony born in the mountains bordering Appleoosa, moved out of town after discovering his draconic origins and nearly destroyed a part of the town in his rampage, miraculously causing no death amongst the civilians. Dragon ponies Lethanvas is a member of the very rare result of the love of a pony and a dragon. He wasn't concieved in a traditional way due to the obvious mating problem this may ensue. He's been created in vitro by his father, a dragon versed into technomagic, and bring to a state that allowed his mother, Lysbeth Canvas, a mercenary and bounty hunter, falled in love to the dragon while she was supposed to slay him. Lethanvas is quite unique in the sense that his own DNA is the weirdest of all equestria. Instead of having the half of his mother's DNA and the dragon's other half, his father succeeded to incorporate a third branch into his mother DNA, exept the Y Chromosoma, strangely unable to support that unsuspected mutation. ten month later , Lethargic canvas were born, with the features we can see Reptilian eyes Lethanvas is one of the rare pony having an infravision and lateral second set of slits in his eyes, making it waterproof and indicated to underwater environement Scales: under his thin layer of fur rests a full scaled skin, Fireproof and having practically all the dragon's particularities, even a moderate resistance to magic. Dragon Tail: his dragon genes let him with a full, spiked and spaded dragon tail, that he had lots of difficulties to control at first, very sensible to his emotions Fire glands: '''Like dragons, he can breathe Fire and spit a tar very flammable. '''Sharp teeth he has also a good set of canines and sharp teeth, being Omnivore and geophage. Dragon Form His three branched DNA went with a partial control of his form, the whole DNA of two different species into his body. he can easily have wings growing out his body and his hooves changing into claws, but it may ask him a lot of energy and suffer horrible pain as his flesh is torn apart , his bones broke. Regeneration Contrary to the most of the unicorns, his magic doesn't come from him, but he gather it like all the dragons do, absorbing it from spells and in the nature. The transformations he goes through wont be possible without his ability to regenerate as fast as possible, his body full of totipotent Cells, allowing him to regrow organs through time of a week or month. Complex maw Like snakes, his maw can divide and spread to take his prey into his mouth and swallow it Hoarding Like Dragons, He loves to hoard and gather things. he know that it's weird and quite wrong that he is so possessive about certain thing. instead of horading gems and gold ( but he do have some, no kidding, he loves that stuff too, but it's less important) he hoard his friend They are HIS friends and can be very, very possessive about it and wont step back on any mean to assure them a good way of life , being extra Generous to them ( After alln it's HIS friends, it's not like he gave that to somepony he can't trust ) Lethanvas Abilities Lethanvas' Cutie mark is a pillow with a brush on it, claiming his special talent to be a lazy Artist. but his mother, mercenary and bounty hunter, couldn't stand him going around and sleep without doing something. For some reasons explained later in the Draw blog, he's been trained by his mother to fight, wich he is good enough to defend hisself from the majority of the casual species of monsters of Equestria, upgraded by his discovering of his breed and his new hobby , hunting in the everfree forest. He's actually very slow